


Journey

by CuteFishy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Public Transportation, Running Away, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Trains, troubled teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteFishy/pseuds/CuteFishy
Summary: Unable to trust anyone the teen used the train to put as much distance between himself and his troubles as he could.





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I startet high school in the city I had this unreasonable fear of trains. You must know that I had next to never left my village on my own before then. I always had nightmares about not catching a train or not being able to get off and landing someplace far away where no one would help me back home. So I guess that's why I was always so inclined to inclued trains in my stories.

The boy sat in the last department of the train. It was unusually quiet.

The people around him didn´t take notice of the lonesome boy in the corner. He had earphones plugged in and was staring out of the window. His arms were crossed defensively in front of his chest.

It was a grey day. Clouds were blocking out all sunlight and heavy rain was pouring down on the people who dared to leave their houses at this weather. The boy looked up as the train screaked to a halt and two teenage boys entered through the door connecting the entrance to the sitting area. They were laughing and talking animatedly to each other.

Turning back to the window he continued to stare at the water drops that landed on and slowly slid down the glass. It was hypnotising. He had already forgotten all about the two new passengers until they stopped next to him.

He tensed.

One of them took a step towards him and sat down in the seat opposite of him. The other took a seat next to him. He let out a shaky breath. They were no danger and meant him no harm. God, he didn’t even know them, they had no reason to attack him. No need to react like this. He just needed to calm down. They were still talking and damped their bags on the free seat. He shifted a little closer to the window. They didn’t seem to mind him or even notice him.

He risked a glance their way. They looked like two normal teenage boys probably no older than sixteen. Unconsciously he relaxed a tiny bit. He tried to listen in on their conversation but after a moment of confusion, realised that they were talking in some foreign language. Probably Spanish. Disinterested and a bit annoyed at himself for not noticing earlier, he turned back to the scenery flying past the window. It was just a blur of brown and green colours making it harder for him to concentred on anything beside the two teenagers so close to him.

He tried to loosen his tense muscles and relax but found it impossible. He was overly aware of the people around him, especially the two figures next to him. He should really stop thinking, he could already felt a headache coming on.

Humans were all the same, so distant, cold, calculating, manipulating. Everyone was only ever minding their own business, having to deal with their own problems. Why should they care about each other, when it would only bring them more misery? Why should they care about a complete stranger? He should have known better from the beginning.

He snorted.

It was not like him to be this sentimental. Perhaps the whole situation was getting to him more than he had thought. He should really catch up on his lack of sleep.

Despite his tense body he forced his eyes to close. The rocking of the train was making him sleepy and after a while he felt his head drop to his chest. He didn’t fight it even though he knew that if he didn’t move, would probably have a stiff neck from the position he was in when he woke up again. But the journey would be a long one and he wouldn’t mind a bit of sleep.


End file.
